Fantasy Compilation
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Fantasy One: Waking up to my husband making sweet passionate love to me.


Fantasy One: Waking up to my husband making sweet passionate love to me.

I stare at my gorgeous girl, lying on our bed naked under a thin white sheet. Sleeping contently after many rounds of lovemaking I smile as I caress her soft tan cheeks. Melissa Wu-Jackson, that's right, we got married and never once broke up after our time on the island. Our relationship has been strong after our solid foundation we built together. We shared everything together including fantasies. I began to smirk; one of Mel's deep secrets was her steamy fantasies she had. It was hard to believe that such a sweet and gentle woman could have such jaw dropping fantasies. I realize I could make one of her fantasies come true. She has always wondered what it would be like to be sleeping and be made passionate love to. I slowly got up and pull the sheets off and stare hotly at her curvaceous body. I lightly kiss her gorgeous chest and trail down to her sweet pussy. I slowly place one finger in and freeze my actions as she moves her head. I waited patiently till her breathing went been again and move my finger into her tight canal. I slowly felt her muscles contract and heard her breathing quicken. I pulled out my finger coated with her sweetness and placed my hard dick in slowly. Once I was in all the way I held back my moan because of how tight she was. I moved slowly and heard her moans knowing she was awake I stopped moving.

"Jackson baby move!" I place a kiss on her mouth and move slowly letting her get use to the contact.

"Mel baby you are gonna come for me hard today!"

Melissa just moaned hard and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me in deeper to her tight core.

I start to move fast and felt my balls slap against her and moaned as she sucked on my neck.

"Come on Jackson fuck me hard I'm gonna co- come soon!" She struggled to say and I knew she was close!

I pump into her hard and rub her clit in circles and I felt my balls tighten and knew I was gonna come. I look into her light brown eyes and saw the lust twinkle in her eye.

I kissed her hard and forced my tongue through her lips. We battled dominance and I bit her lip gently and moved my lips to her succulent neck.

I suck hard and move at a fast speed and we started to come.

"Jackson! I'm gonna, gonna Ahhh!" Melissa screamed hard as we came. I felt her tighten hard on my dick and milk me dry. I slowly stop sucking her neck and moved.

Melissa's POV:

I watch as Jackson gets up and raises himself so his manhood was inches away from my mouth and starts to place it on my lips.

I take him in my mouth and sucked hard on his head. I moan, as I tasted both of our juices on his cock. Jackson felt the vibrations from my moan and groaned in approval and thrusts harder into my mouth. I take in as much as I could of his 8½ inch galore.

"Mel baby suck my dick hard make me come hard!"

I furiously worked and he shoved himself deeper and I felt the head of his cock grazing my throat. I moan hard and cupped his balled and squeezed them.

He slowly pulled out and started rubbing himself.

Jackson's POV:

I pulled out wanting to come over her gorgeous body. I start rubbing my cock up and down and I saw Mel rubbing herself and slipping a finger in her core. I stared hard at her pleasuring herself and grabbed her fingers that she had in her core. I heard her whimper and placed her sticky fingers in my mouth and sucked them. That was all it took and I knew I was going to come.

"Stay still beautiful" I said, and moaned as I rubbed myself one last time. I felt myself explode. All my come went on her gorgeous face. It was a big load too and Melissa's eyes darkened. Once I finished I watched Mel slowly wipe her face with her fingers and suck my come off of her tiny fingers.

"Lie down Jackson." I look at Mel and lay down, turned on at how hot she sounded.

"You've made my fantasy come true, and I promise I plan to do the same for a few of yours but right now I need to come again and I wanna try what you did.

I smirk and realized what she meant and moved forward and watched as she positioned herself directly above my face.

I smelled her arousal and craved more and once she settled herself on my face I licked her sweet core.

I heard her moans "Ohh Jackson shove your tongue in me."

I abide by her request and slipped my tongue deep into her core. I started to suck her swollen clit and felt Melissa shake. I still had her propped over my face and held onto her small waist.

"YES! YES!" Melissa wails in happiness.

I plunged my tongue into her pussy and felt her grind her pussy all over my mouth. I felt her walls slowly contract with my tongue pulled out and bit her clit gently.

"OH JACKSON!" Melissa rubbed her pussy over my mouth to create more friction.

I flicked my tongue on her clit and played with it. I felt Melissa grow deeper and deeper in her approach to an orgasm.

I slipped my tongue in her walls and felt it tighten and Melissa shook violently as she came hard. I lapped her come and sucked her pussy a little more and she slowly moved herself off my face.

She straddled my waist and kissed my abs and made her way to my neck and sucked it softly. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and moaned as she sucked hard. I let my hand stay on her ass and caressed it slowly as she gave me a hickey. Once she succeeded she moved her swollen lips onto my mouth and kissed me softly. It wasn't as hard as our previous kisses but all I felt was love. Melissa laid on top of me and I pecked her all over her face with kisses. We shared an eskimo kiss and I slowly pecked her nose gently. I saw a content smile on her face and rubbed her back up and down slowly as she rested her head next my neck.

A calm silence rested upon us, until I heard my goddess speak. "So I didn't expect to wake up in such manner Mr. Jackson." She said teasingly.

I kissed her temple "Well Mrs. Jackson, I'm all about making your fantasies come true. Since I woke up before you and saw you sleeping, our conversation where you explained this fantasy of yours came to mind. And baby if it's ever something as kinky as this, I'm here whenever AND wherever." I say with a wink.

Melissa's POV:

I giggled, "Well then I will definitely let you know about anymore fantasies I have." I laughed when he looked at me excitedly expecting me to announce another one.

"I'll be saving those fantasies for another time babe." I say slowly.

Jackson pouted and whimpered like a lost puppy and I laughed and kissed him slowly. I felt him run his fingers through my wild raven hair that only becomes this crazy after sex.

"You are beautiful Melissa Jackson!"

I blushed; only Jackson could make me feel beautiful. Although I may feel like a goddess those moments he states it. In actuality, my filled pouty lips were swollen and red, my hair was filled with more tangles and my body felt sweaty after all our events. But whenever he said it, I always felt beautiful.

We continued to lie on our bed settling into a post orgasmic silence. Such title can only be understood if you had such amazing sex, especially with Cody Jackson. I close my eyes and smiled over how much occurred in a span of god knows how long, and knowing it was only morning made me excited. My mind races with plans over which fantasies I shall help Jackson reach.

* * *

**I know its Thursday , but today is a special day for my bestest friend RobertDowneyJrLove! It's her birthday so I whipped up a story just for her! :) Happy birthday girl and I hope you enjoy this story and the possible chapters to come! :) Please note readers I will only update this compilation when I get a few ideas from you guys. That way I know I have people's interest! :) So make sure you click on that pretty Review button! :) Once again many warm wishes for my beautiful gal! 3**


End file.
